twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Krashley
Welcome This is my Talk Page which I Feel Free to Share with you Guys.If you feel like asking something with me,you are free to leave me a message here! :-) Krashley♥talk page♥ 18:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi/Friends Hello. Thank you so very much for liking my profile. Also, I would love to be friends. :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) hi! you're also 11 yrs. old? well,i'm also 11. and i'm a certified twilight addict and i'm a team edward! Friends? Hey its Mrs.Volterra 11:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC), and I was wondering if we could be friends. Leave me a message if you would like to be. P.S. I am now 12 years old!﻿ HEY i wud love bieng frnds ..just tell ur username.......sam 06:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pics. Hello. I did not make any of my photos. However, a user named Green Fairy made quite a few of mine for me. She makes wallpaper, photos, and signatures. She made my signature for me. Here is the link to her page: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Green_Fairy . All you have to do is ask and she is make you a photo. She is amazing at it. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Comment Of course! Did you have anything is particular in mind? It's perfectly fine if you don't, I can just research your profile and such to find out more about you as a Twilight fan, and then go from there. I did the same for Team-Jacob Girl, but then came to realize that she liked nearly everything and nearly every character; so I didn't have to worry about characters she wouldn't like. Anyway, I'm forever grateful to you for finding me and asking for a wallpaper, it's all such good fun! ^_^ Sincerely, Green Fairy 16:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I would love love love to be friends!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 23:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ok then we're frnds!!18:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) So cute! Oh thank you so much. That Renesmee is so cute! ur welcome.........but thnx 2 u 2............Krashley♥talk page♥ 18:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC)15:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Picture Thanks so much for the picture! I really liked it here's one for you oh thnx ..u 2this pic is AWESOME frame Another pic for you Hiya I love your Alice pictures, she's my favourite girl character in Twilight. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 11:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I do like that pic, it's so pretty! To sign your messages you put four line things, like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ But no spaces inbetween them. So, (if this works) this ~~~~ would equal this(but your signature, not mine): ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 11:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! (Do you mean my icon, or the pic on my profile page?) It's no problem, I didn't understand signatures at first either. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 11:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) TEAMS So you'd like to know how to add the teams? It's easy! Okay first you go to edit right, then you go to template. Once they view that box thing you go to "Other/ magic word". Then you type in the word "template:team". You go to insert and then it will show "Parameters #1". And in that long box you type the name of the team you want it to show (just the name nothing else). If you want to see your changes click "preview" and it will show what it looks like. Go to Ok to save changes. Teamcullen. thank u so very much ur such a good frnd........sam 15:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Avatars I love the avartars you made for me they are awesome! (how did you make them?)Teamemmet 15:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) To say thank you for the avatars, here's a pic i made for you. I know it's not very good but i got bored.Teamemmet 11:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Bella Swan doll Hi, so I just decided to make this doll for you. I also made one for User:Bellscullen. But I thought you might like this Bella Swan doll I made for you. TeamCullen Right, I played aronud with some colours, and this is the result. copy and paste this code into the signature box in your preferences, and click the "custom signature" box beneath it: Krashley♥talk page♥ Which would look like this:08:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) krashley♥talk page♥ If it doesn't all fix in the box, let me know and I'll tell you what to do. :) Sincerely, Green Fairy 21:42, June 8, 011 (UTC) Terribly sorry about that, I'm afriad that was my fault. I must have forgotten to put the result there. Green Fairy 14:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Friends Sure.Puddinginthesky 04:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC)puddinginthesky RE I appreciate the pictures :) The one was inspiring for future wallpapers! Hmm....Well, I think we should just wait for a time when we're on together and you can just leave me a message and I'll delete it as soon as I get it. Does that sound okay? If you're uncomfortable with that, we can go to another wiki or I can set up a private chat for the both of us. Whichever sounds best to you! Green Fairy 20:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Main page edits. Krashely, you'll get blocked fairly soon; you've been editing meaninglessly the main pages, you haven't listened when you've been told, and you've called names the one who warned you. And don't repeat to me you don't need my advice, because when it happens, there will be nothing you can do about it. And I won't be there to help you. 11:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) What makes you think I haven't gone after them, also? However, LuckyTimothy's post pointed to me to the fact I have probably been somewhat too harsh in my writing, for which I apologize. This notwithstanding, I'll take the liberty (for which I'm not going to apologize) to suggest that going all the way from not admitting that perhaps there was a point I could make to calling me names is not a good reaction, which will help neither of us to reach a common ground. 15:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories I don't think you are grasping the category system. For example, categorizing somebody say Caius with his specific name isn't how it works. You would categorize him as New Moon character, Breaking Dawn character, Coven leader. It's basically what they are or do, or something like that. Let me know if you still need some clarification. LuckyTimothy 14:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : Well, look at some of the pages and see how they are categorized. Honestly, unless it's a new page on the Wiki, most pages are already categorized to how they need to be. Some aren't -- from time to time categories get removed without somebody seeing and it correcting it. LuckyTimothy 14:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: It's alright, I know it's a mistake. It takes time to learn the system here. I'm still learning some of the categories. LuckyTimothy 15:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Multiple users have explained that you are adding categories incorrectly, and yet you continue to do it. Please stop adding categories until you have a better idea of how they work. Instead, ask me or another admin (such as LuckyTimothy) if you have questions about where new categories might need to be added. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE Sounds good to me! Green Fairy 15:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Your avatar picture Hello, again! Sorry to bother you, but can I perhaps ask you to not use that particular picture as your avatar? I'm not angry or anything, I'm just letting you know. I just prefer if my wallpapers stay with the same person. If you like I can make you a similar one for an avatar, though, it's not that hard at all. You could just find the picture you want and I'll change the eye colour and/or background for you. Thank you, have a great day! Green fairy Thank you :) I appreciate you're understanding. Thanks. :D I didn't make the Alice Jasper one, it was one from a gallery on here, I just improved the quality and reuploaded it. I totally love the wallpaper from Green Fairy, she is amazing with wallpapers. I thought that it was about time I made some nice changes to my profile, to keep it looking nice. Alice always was one of my favourite characters, ever since I first saw her in Twilight movie. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 19:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Totally. I love the blogs. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories Agreed that adding categories can be great fun, Krashley, but unfortunately one has to know what he's doing. May I suggest you spend some time getting acquainted with the tree? Best, MinorStoop 18:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : That may be bringing it too far, Krashley. If you think it needed, add or remove a category as you see fit - but bear in mind that categories are a help to navigation in the wiki; there's a logic behind them. MinorStoop 18:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat! Hey, Can you get on chat? Im on! Bellscullen 19:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen I'm on right now! Bellscullen 12:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Pictures. Krashley, you may want to give some thought on how to upload pictures - had to revert all of your recent crop. First, they were scattered haphazardly in the text - you'll want to use the text editor in source mode and arrange the links before or after a text block. Second, they generally belonged better in a gallery than in a main page; especially set pictures. Third, some links did not seem to have any underlying pic - and a few of them were also badly formatted. Sorry, MinorStoop 20:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Ira.The pic was awesome and it made my day!Waise siggy daal diya kr.Agar photo na dekhti to pta hi nhi chalta.Love you loads! TeamJakeward1402 10:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC)